Robbie Who?
by Allie-Dee
Summary: This is the story of Robbie. He is not gaudy, flashy, nor a show off. He is someone getting through the days, walking down the halls of Roscoe, just like any other student. This is Robbie's mind. Welcome.
1. Default Chapter

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ROBBIE WHO?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who's that kid?"

"Where?"

"You know, that one with Lily, Travis, and Ray -- the love triangle. What's his name?"

"Ruth? Randy? Rudy?"

"Redunalk?"

"That's it!"

"His name is Redunalk?"

"No. Robbie!"

"Oh, yeah."

"Why's he here? In this fic, I mean..."

"Because Allie from the WEST--I mean EAST is here."

"Allie? Oh crap..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes! It is TRUE! The random people that are talking are telling the truth!

It's the fanfic I wanted to make (that I made about a year ago, and it turned out WAY SUCKY so I deleted it but vowed I would go back to it someday) about your favorite unknown DJ, Robbie McGrath! (OK, so he's not THAT unknown...but just gettin' away from the Rily and Trily)

I'm gonna find out what's on his mind! Uh-huh, yeah, ME! In the story, Robbie Who?

Don't throw tomatoes at me.

Allie

PS: This story takes place before Kim left for Paris, people knew that they were officially going out, Bridget and Parker and Megan coming. Think season one. The good season.


	2. Who's

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 1: Who's**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Me.

This is my life.

All about me.

What's my name again?

Oh yeah, in-the-shadows dude or Hey YOU! or dude that hangs out with the love triangle of the school or just AKA...

Robbie McGrath.

Um...hello. What should I say? I mean, I've never really been the star of anything before. It's all about Ray and Lily or Lily and Travis or just Travis and Ray and I dunno how THAT came up. I don't really want to know why. But, sometimes, I want to be in the limelight. I want to be that person that everyone talks about--but in a good way I mean.

I want to be...someone.

Yeah.

Like that's ever gonna happen.

Wait--are you still reading this? Do you want to know about my life? Do you want to know how much of an idiot I am? Or do you actually just want to find out what I'm thinking and what my opinions are?

Yes?

Really?

Geez. You an idiot or something? Don't you think the fangirls of Ray (Author's Note: That's me!) and Travis and the fanboys of Lily will destroy you for not just...ignoring me?

You don't.

Wow.

You are an idiot.

So, well, I guess we should just, look at the life of me. Let's go to a boring Tuesday in the life of me. Whoa, the life of me. It just rolls of the tounge don't it? (A/N: The word 'Oobi' does too. Say that word aloud.) Uh, well, let's go to the Tuesday shall we?

"Hello Robert." I snorted and mumbled something as I awoke from my sleep. My head rolled slightly before I held it up, blinking my eyes to get the sleepiness out of me. Kim Carisle was standing there, her hair down with a barratte making it even more beautiful than usual. Her lips shined from her lip gloss, the words she spoke came clear as a bell; it hung for a moment before I sat up in shock.

"Kim! I was just..."

"Sleeping in class eh?" I rubbed my eyes and gave her a sheepish look. It was the truth. I guess the teacher was kinda mad that I slept, so my punishment was to sleep through my OTHER classes making the other teachers angry. "I really wish you would pay attention to the studies rather than just...sleeping so soundly. What if Waller walked in and saw you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and watched closely as she took another chair and sat by me, her faciel expression had a poker face on it so you couldn't tell if she was laughing inside or angry. Probably laughing inside, I thought with a grin as I said, "Well, what are you doing here? I mean, I didn't think you were going to become my babysitter.."

Her face turned a very light shade of red, which made it hard to tell if it was just make-up unless you looked very closely. But she was only a few inches of me, so I could see it clearly. "Babysitter? I think not McGrath. I was just walking around since I have a free period. Do you have a free period?"

Pondering after a minute, I asked, "Which period is it?"

A flash of 'I'm-better-than-you' came onto Kim's face, making her flushness disappear. She loved making me feel worthless or crummy or stupid, just to make herself look superior and happy. She absolutely loved it. As I, absolutely despised it with all my heart.

"It's third period." Oh crud. I had slept through my second period, but...third period of Tuesday. Yep. I had free period. "Really, McGrath, didn't you get any sleep yesterday night, when you're supposed to sleep?"

The thing I hate most about Kim is the way she tries to make me look stupid, while she is still the happiest and most popular girl on the planet. How can the meanest girl ever have so much power? And rather, how can I love her?

"I slept." A pause as she looked at me like I was nuts. "Well...only for a couple of hours." I confessed. Throwing her head back, she laughed. Not too loud, just enough so her and me could hear. She was beautiful when she smiled, I noticed. "Hey! A really good movie was on!"

As she still had a smirk on her face, she asked me, "What was it called?"

"The Eggplant Who Destroyed the World. And the sequel, The Potato Who Killed the President, was on too! Now you see why I was up so late, watching a fantastic movie. Two fantastic movies in fact..." I said to her, in a sarcastic voice. She gave me a smile.

"I haven't seen those movies McGrath..." Kim got up, still smiling. "But you can tell me all about them in detention." I sat there, for a moment, confused by her words as she walked to the door, in a graceful motion of steps. Just watching her walk made butterflies fly in my stomach, with no regards to what I ate for breakfast.

But I stopped thinking of her ways of walking and then I called out, "Wait! What do you mean by that?" Suddenly a light clicked on. "You're giving me detention?"

Then she turned and gave me a smirk. "Ah, the dimwit finally gets it. Yes, detention. Waller's giving me permission to do that now. So I'll see you at 3 in the detention room." I could hear the door click open as the bell rang. Some other doors opened.

"Well. You must be having a field day." I laughed lightly but then paused. "Wait...you're in detention too?"

Kim rolled her eyes as she glanced back at me. "McGrath! I'm not in detention," she gave me an evil smile and some departing words. "I'm running it. Toodles!"

Well...how about that, I thought as she closed the door and I relaxed in the chair. Detention. Just me and Kim...and, oh yes...Maggie. Of course Maggie. She practically lives there still. And some other evil, evil kids. But just Kim and me.

How about that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mm, so? Do you like? I love writing about Robbie in this fanfic, seriously! The relationship between Robbie and Kim is so bittersweet, so...so cute, don't you think?

Allie


End file.
